


Rain

by AnotherHomosexualMale



Category: Renegades (1989)
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Native American Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherHomosexualMale/pseuds/AnotherHomosexualMale
Summary: Hank offers to share his umbrella with Buster.
Relationships: Buster McHenry & Hank Storm, Buster McHenry/Hank Storm
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched the movie again, and I feel in my soul that this pairing needs more love. Watched Kiefer and Lou in Young Guns (I and II); his gayest movie, when he's a gay vampire, and yet it's in this small and bad, but somehow comforting film, that I could see him kissing the other guy, and the interest being mutual.
> 
> "I found you last time." That was some gay shit, and I loved it.
> 
> So yeah, I'm making a few short fics about these two.

"Oh shit," said Buster, as he and Hank stepped out the doors of the police station to see the rain torrenting down. They stood under the awning, watching sheets of rain pour over the asphalt before them. People in varying shades of damp ran past them to get to the dryness of the building.

"I did warn you the sky looked like rain," said Hank, pulling a small umbrella out of his jacket.

"Yeah, well," grumbled Buster, grabbing his own coat and holding it over his head. "We had to park near the grocery shop. That's like half-a-mile walk. Gonna be soaked--"

Hank popped open the umbrella, holding it up. "We've got an umbrella."

Buster stared at Hank for a moment, realizing what his friend was offering. "No. No. Guys don't share umbrellas."

"Why not?" Hank blinked, brown eyes staring at him.

Buster growled and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Look, Hank. Girls share umbrellas. Couples share umbrellas. Guys-- don't."

"I don't mind--"

"Its not that you don't mind, Chief, its that--" Dammit, now he was blushing. "Ah, whatever. We're not doing this and that's final."

Turning away from Hank, Buster sucked in a breath, prepared for the frigid wetness, and stepped out into the rain. Hank sighed a moment, but then followed him.

The walk to the park never felt so long. With every step, Buster felt the rain spatter even the most minute dry spots left. His hair was drenched and slick against his forehead. His shirt was plastered to his chest (he was fairly certain his nipples could cut glass at this point), his jeans chafing against his legs, and his socks squishing in his shoes. Raindrops rolled down his face, dripped off his lashes, beaded on his mustache and chin.

And then he started shivering.

Hank, fully dry under his umbrella, gave him a look. Buster looked away.

He could handle this; the car wasn't that far away, right? He stuck his wet hands in his wet pockets to keep his cold hands from shaking, but they only were chaffed by the rough material. He hunched over, the rain smacking his back, and drops rolling down into his underwear now. He let out a breath that misted the air, can't remembering the last time he felt so cold and miserable--

When the rain stopped.

Buster looked up to see the black, slightly-see through fabric of the umbrella above him. He looked over to Hank, giving him a soft smile as he held the umbrella over both their heads.

Buster looked away from his friend, pouting. Guys didn't fucking share umbrellas!... But he wasn't about to stop him now. Didn't want to hurt his feelings after all...

Though he didn't look at Hank for the rest of the walk, Buster couldn't help that smile on his face, as well.


End file.
